A tale of two Weasleys
by biographyofapheonix
Summary: This is My first fanfiction and is about the life of Fred and George. They meet Cedric and his little sister Tiffany
1. Mischief is born

* * *

Chapter One - Mischief is born

Disclaimer - If I owned, I would not write. I would be in a limo with gold and lots of friends, both of which I don't have now (sob)

* * *

This is my first fan fiction, so please don't be evil. If I get anything wrong then please tell me and correct.

* * *

Molly Weasley was lying in St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries. On the last count, this was the 4th time in labour.

Her husband, Arthur, was sitting by her, holding her hand.

Her sons, Bill, Charlie and Percy were back at the Burrow. That Dave and Julia Jordan, who had a baby of their own in production, were making sure that Bill and Charlie kept out of trouble. No doubt that Percy would be reading.

Even after 3 pain numbing potions, she still hurt like, well, something very painful as the baby came through.

She saw one of the midwives take the babies head and lift it slowly out.

She didn't care what the doctors had said, this still hurt like crap.

"Congratulations madam, it's a beautiful new _ginger_ boy."

As she said this she glanced at the parent's vivid red hair, Mrs Weasley's greasy with sweat

Mrs Weasley gave a sigh that it was of relief that it was all over.

"Hang on; I don't think we are through here."

Mrs Weasley could feel something else now. A second round of incredible pain.

The midwife lifted another baby out and Arthur saw an identical baby to the one before.

"Um, congratulations, it's another boy." The Midwife said uncertainly.

The Midwife went away and put the babies down on the bed.

Arthur Weasley picked them both up.

"I suppose this means..."

"Yes," replied Mrs Weasley "I told you, I am going to have a girl. Even if it means another nine months in labour."

Arthur sighed and left the room. After giving the identical ginger twins back to Mrs Weasley, he turned and Disapparated.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, the Dave and Julia were having a hard time with Bill and Charlie.

"Charlie put down that clock, you know your mother will need to add your little siblings name to it soon, and Bill, stop poking Percy and let him read," cried Dave Jordan in exasperation.

Julia Jordan was sitting down with Percy by her feet, reading witch weekly and taking no notice of her husband

What Julia did notice was that that the longest hand on the clock had moved to travelling.

There was a loud crack and Charlie dropped the clock.

Strangely, Mr Weasley's, Bill's, Charlie's and Percy's hand were all pointing to the shattered remains of the home sign on the broken c lock.

"Reparo." Sighed Mr Weasley.

"Thank goodness." Dave said "Thanks Arthur"

"How were they?"

"Fine, nothing I... We couldn't handle" He corrected himself after a piercing glare from his wife.

"Good, Molly should be here in a few minutes."

"Have you thought about names yet?" Julia asked him.

"What? Oh sorry, we were going to call it Fredrick if it was a boy, and Georgina if it was a girl, but twins."

"Twins!"

"Yes. It was bound to happen sometime I suppose."

"What about Fred and George" asked Julia, not listening to a word that Arthur and Dave were saying.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't speak to Molly for a few hours. She's normally bad tempered after giving birth."

"How bad tempered?" asked Percy.

"Put it this way, she dropped you on you head when Bill asked her how it went" said Charlie.

Percy looked pointedly at Mr. Weasley who had an apologetic look on his face.

To save any further embarrassment, Mr Weasley decided it was time for all the children to go to bed.

* * *

Back in the hospital Mrs. Weasley was complaining to the nearest official she could find.

"You assured me that this time it wouldn't hurt."

"Please, Madam. Just calm down, we assure you that most people don't feel any pain at all. We will ask our official potion maker why it didn't work and reply to you, now please, leave."

"Fine, I don't know why I don't just go to a country hospital."

Mrs. Weasley was just about to go through the door when she was reminded of something.

"Ma'am, do you want your babies?"

Mrs. Weasley turned round, grabbed the small children off the midwife, and stormed out.

* * *

Back at the burrow, Mr. Weasley was saying thanks to the Jordans.

"Thank you again, you probably had better go before Molly comes back."

"Not a problem, come on Julia."

The Jordans walked out of the door and Disapparated just as Molly appeared in the room.

"Hello dear."

"Not a word Arthur, not a word."

Mr. Weasley decided it was best not to argue as she laid the kids down on the table and went up to bed.

He took the twins and walked up the stairs until he came to an empty room. He swished his wand and two cots appeared. Maybe Fred and George would be good names. But which one should be called which name?

As he laid them down he thought about what had happened that day. He decided to go downstairs and listen to the wireless while he thought.

He heard crying upstairs, from Percy's room. He sighed as he got up again to go to find out what it was.

When he got there he found the twins pinching Percy. Sighing, he performed sleeping charms on the twins and Percy.

Praying that Mrs. Weasley had calmed down, he went to bed and went to sleep. The end of a long day

* * *

Yay,

I've finished first chapter at last.

It took me seven pages in word so I'm exhausted.

Please review!

P.S. would anyone with good names for the story please tell me? I may not change it though. Just tell me

Could anyone with tips please tell me as well?

Thanks


	2. They Start to Grow

* * *

Chapter 2 – They start to grow

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own, I don't know, I don't sue

* * *

I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter, so if you're out there, please, please review. Not that I'm desperate or anything. I've worked out the ages so that Charlie is 7 years old, Bill is 8 and Percy is 2 when Fred and George are born. Ron is born in 2 years and Ginny in 3

* * *

Life in the burrow was hectic for the next few days. The newly named Fred and George had taken Charlie and Bill's newly resigned place in annoying Percy.

To be fair, this mainly consisted of loud crying and crawling over his legs. But they always seemed to burst into tears around Percy

Charlie had been practicing Quiddich on his broom and was playing Bill a lot, though Bill seemed to hate heights.

Bill had gone into his Mothers room to try jewellery on Fred and George, decided it looked good on them, and tried his hair in a ponytail.

When his Mrs. Weasley came in he refused to take it off. He also demanded to have his ear pierced. Needless to say that several tantrums came of this and Bill refused to speak for days.

Percy had since resolved to shut himself in his room after the first day with Fred and George to get on with reading.

The fact that he was reading "Wizdy the Wonder Wizard, Wizdy, the Unicorn and the Billywig sting" made absolutely no difference, no matter what anyone said.

Mrs. Weasley was still in a bad mood and if any one dared to talk to her she sent straight them up to their room, no supper, lunch, tea, dinner, elevenses, pudding, dessert or breakfast, although Mr. Weasley normally took something up for them to nibble on.

In fact Mr. Weasley seemed to be the most normal person in the house, something which would stay the same for the rest of his life.

But even he couldn't avoid work with Voldemort about. He had to go off to the Ministry early every morning, and return late every night to report more killings.

He still had to report to the order for meetings, which he conveniently forgot to tell Mrs. Wesley about and always cursing his bad memory loudly.

* * *

A few months later Mrs. Weasley got a telephone call from Dave and Julia, while Arthur was working, asking if they could look after their newly born son (Lee) for a few hours while they went shopping at Hogsmead.

When the Jordans arrived they stopped for a quick chat, or rather Molly and Julia had a lengthy and unnecessary chat, Dave went off to find Fred and George to introduce them to Lee.

He found them banging on Percy's door, each with a tag around their neck saying Fred and George, evidently to tell them apart.

He quickly made a tag for Lee and left them alone, to try to pull his wife away.

The instant the adult was gone, the twins whipped out their mother's wand, that they had sneaked from her apron pocket at breakfast, and nodded to each other. A train of unheard thought passed between the two young ginger twins.

_Try out the new guy?_

_Definitely_

_You or me_

_You_

Apparently they somehow knew how to perform a crying charm, because they tapped Lee on the head, and he instantly burst into an unstoppable flow of tears.

Their Mothers and Dave heard downstairs and rushed to the source of the noise.

"Percival Weasley!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

In an instant Percy stuck his head out of the door and looked puzzled.

"What is it?"

"What have you done?"

"What do you mean? Who is that?"

"That, Percy, is my son Lee." Julia shrieked in anger.

"Is that my wand?" demanded Mrs. Weasley

"I believe it is..."

"Let's find out what he did."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Prior Incantato"

A thin tear seeped out of Mrs. Weasley's wand.

"A crying charm."

"How dare you!"

A silence broke out after this, Percy looking stunned. It was broken by a voice at the door.

"And how would he know a crying charm?" Bill asked

"Yeah, even we don't know any proper magic yet, why would Percy?" Charlie added

Now it was Molly and Julia's turn to look stunned.

"They have a point there dear." Dave added

Everyone was so busy staring at the two women; they didn't notice that Lee had stopped crying, and that the three infants were crawling away from the scene, to Fred and George's room.

"Well, who performed a crying charm then?" Julia asked her husband, starting to calm down a little, unlike Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, let's think. We found the wand outside Percy's room. Percy reads lots of books..."

"Wizdy the Wonder Wizard hardly counts as an education book" Charlie interjected but quickly shrank away from the sour look that Mrs. Weasley was giving him.

"Well, the only other people would have been Fred and George and I hardly think that they..." It was at this point that Mrs. Weasley realised three things

1. Her wand had always been found next to the twins whenever they were heard crying,

2. They always cried around Percy,

3.That she would never be able to trust Fred and George again.

* * *

Fred heard the noise silence upstairs and stopped, grabbed George and Lee, and took them into an empty bedroom.

_Are you ok?_

_Yeah fine._

_What about the other guy?_

_He seems fine._

_Pity he's not a twin._

_He could still "play" with us._

_Yeah, I guess so._

_Shall we ask him?_

_You do it._

_Why me?_

_You know more words._

_Alright I'll do it._

"You! Ugly! You ok? You want to play with us?"

"Sure. Fine. Just tell me if you're going to do that again. And who are you calling ugly?"

"Sorry man"

_Hey Fred._

_What?_

_Whose room is this?_

_Don't know._

_Isn't that Mum's necklace?_

_I think so._

_Isn't that her Bracelet?_

_And Bill's hair bobble?_

_Are we in **Mum's** room?_

_Yup._

_Uh oh._

_Yup._

_We are screwed._

_Should we tell the new kid?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_You know._

_No I don't._

_Yes you do._

_So he takes part of the blame?_

_Exactly._

_Perfect._

* * *

That was much quicker than I thought it would be but other updates probably won't be as quick.

Same as last chapter. Review, tell me tips and recommend me to others

10 pages on word: a new record.

Good luck with any stories you're writing


	3. They meet Cedric and Tiffany

* * *

Chapter 3 – They meet Cedric and Tiffany

* * *

Disclaimer- You sue, I sue. So please don't. I don't own!

* * *

Yay. The reviews have started to come in. Please keep them coming. Don't forget to give tips.

* * *

It was over a month since they had the incident with Lee. Both Fred and George had escaped fatal injury, though barely. 

Lee had escaped with a sound talking to, under promise of never "mixing with those dratted Weasley twins again", which, naturally, he pointedly ignored.

Percy had been forgiven for everything and been rewarded with a set of new (second hand) robes

Charlie was still playing Quiddich, though Bill was starting to play less often. Charlie asked Percy but with no luck.

He put his broom in the shed and started to walk away. However, being frustrated can cause forgetfulness. And in his frustration, he forgot to lock the broom shed.

* * *

Fred and George had sneaked out of the house away from their mother, who was annoyed at them for "accidentally" dropping an extremely large earthworm in Mr. Weasley's spaghetti. 

When they thought they had gone far enough, they slowed to a crawl, literally.

Fred leaned against the unlocked door of the broom shed, and fell backwards against the brooms.

He fell on top of Bills Comet 260 and zoomed off into the air. He gripped onto the handle as he flew off into the air.

George immediately crawled over and grabbed Mr Weasley's Comet 260 and flew off after his brother.

After Fred had gained balance, they started picking up acorns from the wood, and started throwing them at each other.

* * *

Charlie had gone up to his room, shoulder-barging a tired looking Bill aside and went up to his bed. 

He lay down facing the window, as he always did, and noticed some red blurs come towards him alarmingly fast.

Smash!

Crash!

Charlie looked despairingly at the twins. He suddenly heard Mrs. Weasley shouting downstairs.

He grabbed the 2 brooms and the twins, and flew out of the window, up to Bill's window and rapped hard on the glass. Bill peered out and jumped back in alarm at the sight.

"Bill, can you get on the other broom? We don't have much time. Take this one."

"My name is Fred."

"I'm Fred!"

"I thought I was."

"You're George."

"You are."

"No, you are."

"So I am."

While they were arguing, Bill had grabbed George around the waist, got on the other broom, and kicked off.

As they flew over the trees, they heard Mrs. Weasley screaming. They quickened their speed.

"Why am I doing this?" Bill asked Charlie.

"We flew into his window," said the twins in unison.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Of course we didn't do it on purpose; we were going for Percy's window." said George, as if everyone knew it was a commonly known fact.

Both of the older children accepted this explanation and there was silence for a few yards.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was muttering to herself. 

"How could they ... thought they were better than this ... no note ...ashamed "were just a few of the words Mr. Weasley managed to distinguish from the mutterings.

Mr. Weasley sighed and walked up to Charlie's room.

"Reparo!"

The shattered glass instantly jumped up and flew into their original place, looking better than it originally had.

Mr. Weasley walked around, to let his wife cool down. As he walked he thought about whether it was actually a good idea to use magic to raise a child.

It certainly helped them to speak faster and walk faster, but gave them a bit of an inflated self-confidence, and made them quite hyper.

Mrs. Weasley was already starting to want a new child. It was starting to become quite exhausting.

* * *

Bill could feel the twigs bristle his feet. He raised his broom a little bit higher. 

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere far away..."

"How far is it?"

"It's about 20 miles."

"Ok then"

_Hey Fred._

_What?_

_I can see Lee's house._

_I can see Lee._

_I can spit on him._

_Go on then._

George gathered all the spit in his mouth into a ball. He let it go precisely when he was above Lee.

Down below, Lee heard some talking above him. He looked up just as George let go of the ball of saliva.

_Bull's-eye!_

_Right between the eyes._

_Has he seen us?_

_Damn._

_What's that he's shouting?_

_Don't know._

_Shall we say hello?_

_On the count of three._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three!_

Fred and George slid off their brooms in unison. They both fell far below.

Both Bill and Charlie grabbed at the air where they were a moment before.

They started to fall down, down, down.

Lee started running. He ran as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough.

Splat!

"Hello." Said Fred

"Your nose is wet." added George

"I know."

* * *

Back above, Bill and Charlie were arguing. 

"You were supposed to watch them." Charlie complained.

"I thought you were."

"I was watching the sky."

"They're near the Digory's house."

"I thought we were going there anyway."

"I was going to take them to a Quiddich match."

"Trust you."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Go home?"

"With Mum being completely mental? Why not just go off to the Quiddich match?"

Resigned to fate, Bill followed his brother as they flew off, away from their brothers.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" 

"Don't know."

"Hey, George, where are Bill and Charlie going?"

"Don't know."

"Hey, there's some other kid who lives quite close." Lee suggested "Why don't we go see him?"

"Ok, got nothing better to do."

* * *

Tiffany was sitting on the bed in her room. Her older brother Cedric was being a stuck up little (use own imagination). 

She was still quite young, one whole year younger than Cedric. Yet she was **so** much brighter.

She had been studying to become so bright, mainly because she wanted to be in Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff like the rest of her family.

Still, he wasn't that bad. At least not as bad as she had been told by her father, who had been told by Mr. Weasley, that the youngest Weasley children were.

There was a ring at the door. She heard her Mother open it, and scream out loud.

She ran downstairs to see what was wrong, and screamed, very high – pitched, and very loudly.

Standing in the doorway were three boys, ragged, bleeding and generally dirty in everyway it was possible.

For some strange reason, the middle one looked like he had spit on his nose.

Her Dad and Cedric came down after her. The silence was broken by her Cedric.

"You're Weasleys!"

"Well observed."

_He's an idiot._

_I agree._

_Let's annoy him._

_I agree._

"Well, at least you two on the ends are, but I don't know you name." He said, pointing at Lee.

"I'm Lee Jordan."

"Hello Lee, can I ask you why you are at my house?" Her Dad asked him

"Um, well, Fred and George _dropped_ in to see me and my parents are out. You were the closest wizard family I knew in the area, so I thought I should come here."

Tiffany didn't believe a word of it, but her parents and her idiotic brother accepted them in with open arms, it was no wonder that she wanted to be in Ravenclaw.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mrs. Digory asked kindly.

"We just want to have a look around."

"Ok then."

Cedric walked other to greet the twins, and held out a hand.

"Hello, my name is Cedric, and this is my sister, Tiffany."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"My name is George." Said George

"I thought I was George."

_Not now._

_Sorry._

"Oh yeah, I'm Fred, aren't I."

"Yes you are."

"And the ugly guy with Dreadlocks is Lee."

At this remark, Lee stepped hard on Fred's foot.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Calling me ugly, spitting on my face and falling on me from fifty feet in the air."

"That was George who spat on your face."

"Was it?"

"No, it was Fred." George hastened to correct his brother.

Lee punched Fred in the arm and went to see Mrs. Digory. Cedric quickly followed.

Tiffany looked at the two twins, trying to find a difference to tell them apart. After this had no apparent success, she decided to ask what they had done to get such a bad reputation, and check any differences in their personalities.

"How come you are so identical?"

"We're twins" they said in unison.

"What is the real reason you are here?"

_She knows._

_What do we say?_

_Don't know._

_Shall we tell her the truth?_

_A little bit of it._

"We're hiding."

"From who, exactly?"

"Our mother."

"Why?"

"We were in trouble." George half - explained

"Why?"

Fred was worried. She was slowly drawing more and more information out. George didn't seem to have noticed.

"We annoyed her." George answered.

"How?"

"Does it matter?" Fred cut in.

"Yes, it does."

"Why?"

"Because you two have turned up at my house, uninvited, lied to my parents and I want to know why?" She explained, and seeing the scared look on their faces, she added, "Don't worry, I won't tell them anything at all."

"Oh. Ok then."

"So..."

"We put an earthworm in my Dad's food and crashed a broomstick into my older brother's window, and left without leaving a note."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Good game, isn't it?" Charlie asked his brother. 

"Sure." Bill replied unenthusiastically.

He looked around the stadium. They were just about the only people here.

"Who's playing?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole platypuses and the Scarborough seagulls."

"And which league is it?"

"The 23rd."

Bill groaned. He was sure that he could play for either team if he could be bothered.

"Mum ought to have calmed down by now"

"Ok, let's go then."

"I'm not taking any blame for this."

"You know, they weren't that bad on brooms."

"Sure, whatever you say."

* * *

In the Digory's kitchen, Lee was talking with Mrs. Digory. 

"Would you like to stay the night dear?"

"No thank you, I had better get home."

"Are you sure? It's quite dark and it wouldn't be any bother."

"No, I'm sure you will have your hands full with those two."

"Hm. Yes. You might be right there."

"I'll just go now. See ya Ced."

"See ya."

* * *

Bill and Charlie had just about got through the door when they heard Mrs. Weasley scream with delight. 

"Oh you're back, thank heavens."

But then she stopped for a moment.

"Where are the twins?" She asked suspiciously

"They, um, went to see a friend."

"Where are they now?"

"Quite safe" said a voice from the corner.

"Amos" Sighed Mrs. Weasley in relief.

"Fred and George are safe at our house, I can keep them there if you wish, or bring them back."

"Leave them there for the night; I'll come in the morning."

"Ok."

He Disapparated back to his home with a loud crack, leaving behind a satisfied looking Mrs. Weasley and a completely stunned looking Bill and Charlie.

* * *

Back at the Digory's house, Amos told Fred and George they would be staying the night. He also told them that there was only room for one person in Cedric's room and likewise in Tiffany's room. George instantly choose Tiffany's room and Fred got stuck with an instantly disgusted Cedric. 

In Tiffany's room, George went out like a light, as did Tiffany, in Cedric's room, things were different.

Cedric was asleep and Fred was slowly doing more and more annoying things.

Making loud noises, burning all his underwear, drenching the bedclothes in water to look like Cedric had wet himself, that sort of thing.

A job well done, Fred lay back on his bed, and went to sleep

* * *

Wahoo, 

What an exhausting chapter.

Notice Fred's instant dislike for Cedric and how both twins could fly before they could walk. Yet another interesting fact.

Review my story!

Oh, and thanks loads to Whitelight72 for letting me use her name. Read her stories!

I'll try to update when I can, but don't give up hope yet!

Later dudes.


End file.
